


Nurture Nature

by fififolle



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alien Planet, First Kiss, Forced Marriage, M/M, Plants, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8671612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fififolle/pseuds/fififolle
Summary: David Parrish had no idea the mission to M4R-261 would lead to marriage. Written for hc-bingo, originally posted at LJ.





	

David nodded slowly. “Yes, I see what you mean. I believe we would -”

Before he could finish speaking to the chieftain, Major Lorne had placed a hand on his shoulder, and a hand on his hip, and was guiding him slowly away. “Uh, doc, can we just talk over here for a moment? We'll be right back, Sylus.” He gave the chieftain a beaming smile.

Lorne hurried him away and they stood in the shadow of a tree that was very like a _Salix babylonica_.

“Okay,” Lorne said in hushed, urgent tones, “I'm going to call Stackhouse and Cole and we're going to get out of here. Nice and easy, no trouble.”

David couldn't quite believe what he was hearing. They couldn't _leave_. “Major, these people are offering us a way to recharge the ZPMs. You've seen how it works. Their crop yields a high molecular mass fluid with incredible heat recovery in the phase change-”

“Doc!” Lorne grabbed him by the shoulders and cut off his words. “Listen to me. We can't do this. The price is too high.”

David smiled. Sometimes, on missions, Major Lorne was this way. Very protective, and kind of adorable. The way he looked at him, it was sweet. Attractive.

“I'll admit, it does sound like they will only hand over the seeds and the blueprint for the apparatus to a married couple, so that they can be a family that will oversee the future of the power source. It's sensible, actually.”

“David, they want you to marry me.” Lorne sounded exasperated. Resorting to his first name was always a sign that he was scared. “You can't do that!”

It seemed perfectly logical to David. “It does seem that way, doesn't it? Well, I have no objections. Do you?”

Lorne's eyes flew wide. His mouth fell open. “Hell yes? I mean, no, of course, but – Wait. We can't – This is crazy.”

David smirked. “Major. We need the power source. We're both married to our jobs, in reality. But if I was to marry anyone, I'd probably like it to be you.” His smile softened, and he suddenly felt like he'd said a little too much. “That is, if you'll have me.”

Lorne shook his head, like David was a crazy person, but his smile was fond. “Once we get back to Atlantis, these people will never know, right?”

“Oh no, Major. This is deadly serious. The plants need the nurturing of the family to maintain the yield density. At least, that's the way I understand it. But don't worry, I'm sure we'll figure it out.”

Lorne blinked in shock just before David leaned in and kissed him. It was very pleasant indeed. Perhaps, he thought, they really could do this.

“Don't you think?” David said quietly.

Lorne's lips were flushed pink and his blue eyes looked a little glazed. “Doc...”

“Evan,” David was very close to convincing him, they could really get a deal here. “We have to do it.”

“You're sure about this? Because people will talk.”

David took his hand. “They talk anyway.”

Evan squeezed his hand right back. “That's true. I didn't think you noticed.”

David spotted the two lieutenants wandering back into the village. Stackhouse and Cole could help get them out of this if they needed to. Sylus and the others would let them leave, he was sure of it. But the chance to nurture such power, with Evan by his side...

He dropped to one knee, and kissed the knuckles of Lorne's hand. “Evan Lorne, will you marry me?”

Lorne's smile was tiny, and genuine. “Yes, David. All right, let's do this.”

~


End file.
